U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,802, issued to Omae et al. on Oct. 20, 1987, describes a CRT having an explosion-proof, shrinkfit band fitted on the periphery of the panel of the CRT to apply a compressive force to the panel, as a result of tension in the band. The band has recesses formed therein to adjust the effective sectional area of the band to a value appropriate to correct the deformation of the panel caused by the evacuation of the tube. Such deformation causes misalignment, or misregister, of the electron beams on the surface of the screen. The size of the recesses is determined on the basis of a misalignment correction estimated theoretically by using measured data of deformation of the panel, so that deformation of the panel surface is corrected approximately, and thereby misregister of electron beams is minimized.
A drawback of the patented band is that a plurality of prefabricated explosion-proof bands, differing from each other in the length of the recesses, are required to provide a range of tensions which, in turn, provide differing amounts of panel deformation. This presents a problem of maintaining an extensive inventory of bands and also raises the possibility that the wrong band may be installed on a tube, thereby either undercorrecting or overcorrecting the panel deformation.